


180

by devil



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	180

At first, Otto only watches as Romeo puts his cat down on the bed, then gets into it himself. Except, he doesn’t lay down like he normally does. Instead, he lays his head down at the bottom of the bed. 

Against his better judgement, Otto asks him, “What are you doing?”

"Well, you see, yesterday when I woke up my feet were where my pillow was, I, like, did a complete 180 while sleeping, man!" Otto can see Romeo shake his head under the covers at that before continuing. "So, tonight I figure, like, if I sleep like this, I’ll wake up with my head on the pillow! It’s totally genius, right?"

Not quite sure what to say to that, Otto lets out a little sigh and just continues to read his book, acting like he never even asked.


End file.
